Evil Mario
by SilverMoonGoldMoon
Summary: what happens when mario becomes evil?


Evil Mario?

_First off, Dawn is Peach's twin sister. They look almost exactly alike. The exception is that Dawn has silver hair and Peach is a blond, so Bowser gets a nasty surprise when he tries kidnaps Dawn instead of Peach because Dawn is more powerful than Peach. Peach doesn't have her powers __**yet**__, so Dawn's teaching her judo and other martial arts, along with mastery of weapons. Or does Peach have her powers…_

"But she **has **to be **somewhere** in this castle, Mario."

"I know, but how do I know that **you're** not her?" Mario grumbled.

"Hmm. I have to think about that one," Dawn commented.

"Achoo!" the sneeze came from the attic.

"Peach," Mario said.

"Bowser," Dawn corrected.

"…"

"It's true! Bowser's minions have the Vibe Scepter, as unbelievable as that is."

"How'd you know that?" Mario was surprised.

"I have a spy," Dawn taunted.

Peach clapped a gloved hand over her mouth to keep from giggling as she crouched in the huge jar. _Sure you do, Dawn, sure you do._

"A spy? Really?"

"No," she relented. "I scried on his most trusted minion."

"Ah. Um…what's skrying?'

"Using magic to spy on someone."

An Hour Later…

"I give up. Her hiding spot is really good." Mario thumped to the floor in defeat.

"Or it just might be really simple."

"Huh?"

Dawn opened one of the jars in the hallway and picked up Peach by the back of her dress.

"Alright, alright, you found me. Now please let me go."

Dawn dropped her.

"(That's not what I meant.)" Mario heard Peach to mutter.

"Jumping spaghetti," Mario looked at the clock. "we're having lasagna tonight. I can't be late like last time."

"Last time you were beating up Bowser."

"I didn't have a written excuse.'

The group howled in laughter.

"Ok, ok. I'll give you an excuse."

"Thanks!"

The twins saw Mario out of the castle.

"You do know that Bowser is here, right?"

"And should I be surprised at that?"

"Probably not. But he sure will have a nasty surprise, won't he, sis?"

"That he sure will!" the two giggled.

5 minutes later in the throne room…

CRAACK! BOOSH! BANG!

"I…can't…believe…you beat…me," Bowser managed to gasp out.

"And I can't believe you fell for that trick yet **again**!" Dawn and Peach had switched outfits.

"Peach," she made a mock bow to her sister. "Will you do the honors of dispatching that foul beast?"

"Why most certainly, dear sister," the twins giggled again as Peach transported Bowser out of the kingdom.

"Strangesmell, Mariodisappeared, princessesgetbehindthethrone," was all the twins heard from Luigi as he dashed into the room.

"Slow down! One would think Mario disappeared or something!" Dawn, still in Peach's outfit, admonished.

"But he did!"

"What?"

"We were having dinner and Mario said he smelled something and I said it's probably Dawn's cooking and he said it smelled like sulphur and he was reaching for his cap when there was a huge lightening bolt and he disappeared.." Luigi explained.

The twins looked at each other and Dawn said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"About what?'

"Bowser!" they were surprised to see Bowser smirking at the throne room door.

"And at exactly the wrong time too. Peach, hurry up and scoot!" the pretend Dawn said.

"You think I'm not about to?" the pretend Peach retorted.

"Hmm…good point, but you still got to get going, ya know!"

"Right," Dawn hurried off to her sister's bedroom.

Peach winked at Luigi.

"Oh, no, Mario's going to kill me when he gets back."

"I'll be fine. I **can** handle him."

Peach pointed her palms at the floor, clenched her hands into fists, and lifted. The whole castle shook violently. It lifted off the ground, and whirling around, shot up into the air. A cloud formed around it, trapping the castle in the sky.

"Oops?" Peach took off her silver wig. "**That** wasn't supposed to happen."

"Peach?" Bowser's eyes were literally popping out of their sockets. "You did that?"

"Yep." She flipped backwards, crashed through the stain glass window, and landed on the ground like a cat. "Now, to find Johnny." She hopped into a sparkly clear pipe. "Off to the real world!"

Wayne Manor, Gotham City, 1986…

"Great." Peach looked around suspiciously. "Not as big as my castle. Probably why it's called a manor." She ran towards the front gate, climbed over it, and started for Gotham City itself. She reached Gotham Cathedral and saw a man with a scary smile permanently etched on his face, standing in the middle of the street and a pretty lady in a strange car, and a bat-themed plane that had crashed in front of the tall building. The lady got out of the car and hurried to the plane. The man pushed aside the hatch and looked inside. He then grabbed the lady by the arm and hauled her inside the building. A caped man got out of the wrecked plane and followed them. Peach ran after him. "Wait!" the caped man turned around. "Let me help. I've got a bone to pick with the Joker." The caped man ran after the Joker and the lady. Peach ran outside. The cops pointed their weapons at her. She ignored them aand began to climb Gotham Cathedral. The Joker was just making a statement about having a bat in his cathedral when she came to the top.

"Dumb joke, Joker."

"Not you again," he turned towards her as angry as Bowser gets when Mario beats him up.

"Yep, me again, and don't try to deny it, slime ball." She flipped over the railing and landed in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Always the kitten, hm, Princess?" he attacked, she dodged and threw a right punch. He doubled and kicked. She blocked and gave him a black eye. She did a quadruple kick to his face and flipped backwards. Joker fell on his back.

"More like a lioness, actually." A whizzing sound came to Peach's ears. She turned and saw a Clown Car. She flipped over it, not waiting to see who was in it. She brought out an umbrella and floated to the ground. Just behind her, there came a sickening thud. She shrugged and sauntered off, whistling as she went.


End file.
